fragile strings
by yuem
Summary: ils sont différents et bien semblables à la fois , naruto et sasuke deux orphelins rejetés par tout le monde mais c'est l'un est le feu l'autre est la glace et pourtant un lien les unit , mais après tant de bataille et tant de peine que devient ce lien ?
1. Chapter 1

Ils étaient tous les deux si semblables mais tellement différents, deux enfants solitaires avec qui la vie a été bien cruelle.

Mais c'est l'un était le feu, l'autre était la glace, ils partageaient tous les deux la même souffrance et pourtant tandis que l'un cherchait la reconnaissance et respect l'autre ne réclamait que la vengeance

Cependant malgré tout ce qui qui les séparaient un lien se tissa entre eux, étant tous les deux fiers ils préféraient masquer ce lien par la rivalité et les chamailles infantiles mais au fil du temps il fut clair à tout le monde que ce qui unissait ces deux garçon était loin d'une simple compétition entre coéquipiers

Mais aussi fort que soit ce lien qui les attachaient nul ne peut donner un nom à leur relation et même si Naruto affirmait qu'ils étaient des meilleurs amies sasuke bien trop fier refusait de le voir sous le même œil de toute façon le mot meilleur ami est bien insuffisant pour décrire la véritable nature de leur relation .Etaient-ils des frères unis non par le sang mais par les malheurs de la vie ? Peut-être mais ce mot aussi semble sans valeur, quand on y pense c'est bien bizarre cette façon des êtres humaines à vouloir mettre des étiquettes sur leurs relations et les sentiments qu'ils ont pour les autres car si les sentiments étaient si simples et limpide il n'aurait pas tant de malentendu dans ce monde mais c'est bien cette complicité et ambiguïté à la fois chiante et intrigante qui les rend si précieux mais à la fois aussi fragile que du cristal.

Et si le cristal est brisé peut-on arriver à le recoller, ou doit-on tout simplement marquer une fin et écrire les dernières lignes du chapitre ?

Naruto

 _Si tu t'es accroché avec tant de force et d'acharnement à moi malgré toutes les dérives que j'ai pu commettre a ton égard et celle des autres c'est parce tu as tout de suite compris à quelle point notre lien était fragile si tu as continué à me tendre la main alors que moi je la repoussais à chaque fois avec plus de haine c'est parce que tu avais peur qu'une fois ce lien brisé on arriverait plus à recoller les morceaux_

 _Alors que mon cœur était rongé par la haine et la rancune et que j'en voulais à la terre entière toi tu as su pardonner toi tu continuais à croire dans ce fichu monde et tu te battais d'arrache-pied pour établir une sorte de paix dans cette existence comblé de guerre et d'atrocité et pour ça je te haïssais mais ce qui me mettait le plus en rogne c'était cette foutu manie que tu avais de voir la petite part de lumière en moi alors que tous ce que je désirais c'était m enfoncer dans les ténèbres les plus profondes ._

 _Tu sais naruto parfois quand on traine beaucoup dans l'ombre on ne veut plus en sortir et même si un soleil vient nous éclairer on fait tous pour l'éclipser c'est tordu n'est pas mais moi j'ai tout donné pour étouffer ce lien qui nous attachait_

 _On dit qu'aucun homme n'est une ile, que tout homme est un fragment d'un lieu, qu'il est une partie de l'ensemble_

 _Moi je voulais être une ile, sans point d'attache ou lieu pour y retourner, sans famille sans amis, une ile perdu au milieu de l'océan alors tel un incendie je brulais tous sur mon passage afin de me libérer de ce lien qui m'accablait parce que je croyais que cela me rendrai enfin fort_

 _La vérité c'est que je ne savais pas comment m'avancer sans cette rage et haine qui me brulaient de l'intérieur depuis ce soir ou itachi avait mis fin à mon ancienne vie la seule chose qui me poussait à avancer c'était ce feu qui me ravageait mais depuis le moment où je t'ai connu ce feu s'est apaisait et au fil des jours ce lien qui nous unissait et qui ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus fort a réussi à éteindre toute ma haine et ma colère et je n'ai eu la trouille parce que sans cette rage je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais alors j'ai pris la fuite_

 _Au final tout ce que j'ai réussi à accomplir c'était des coups et des blessures à ton cœur et même si tu ne m'as pas abandonné pour autant je sais que tu as souffert et je sais que j'ai bien trop fragilisé notre lien._

 _Naruto je ne veux pas être une ile, je n'ai plus la rage alors dis-moi peut-on recoller les morceaux tous reconstruire et repartir à zéro ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke_

 _Tu sais j'ai toujours envoyé valsé ces histoires de destin et de chemin déjà tracé, moi j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est à nous d'écrire notre histoire et de tracer notre trajet, si j'ai longtemps trainé cette idée ce n'est pas par héroïsme c'est juste que lorsqu'on nait avec absolument rien le simple fait de croire en la possibilité de changer sa vie permet de rester en vie._

 _Et pourtant je dois admettre que lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir les gens qu'on aime et de tisser des liens il faut dire que on ne choisit pas vraiment, comment si il y avait une sorte de fil invisible qui reliait les gens ou peut-être que sommes-nous tout simplement incapable de comprendre le langage du cœur._

 _Si je n'arrête pas de remuer toutes ses idées c'est parce que j'essaye tout simplement de comprendre pourquoi on continue à s'attacher à certaines personnes même si ils nous font incroyablement souffrir , bien sûr il serait tellement facile de dire que on n'as pas choisi que c'est comme ça mais cela une réponse bien trop lâche avoir un lien avec quelqu'un ne dépend pas réellement de nous ou de notre choix mais rester à coté de cette personne et se battre pour ce lien cela relève du choix_

 _Dans le monde, il y a des milliers de liens qui naissent chaque jour, chaque instant par un simple sourire partagé ou un rire insouciant ou une belle conversation mais ceux qui persistent sont peu car les liens sont comme des fleurs, ils nécessitent de la patience, de l'entretien et surtout de la détermination et de la persévérance_

 _Mais surtout il faut pardonner, pardonner pour se sentir plus léger, pardonner pour pouvoir avancer et pardonner pour combattre cette haine et noirceur qui comblent le monde_

 _Sasuke si je me suis attaché à toi en dépit de te plus grosses erreurs c'est parce que je voulais te pardonner de tout mon cœur à chaque fois que tu me plantais un couteau dans le dos je serrais les dents très fort pour ravaler le morceau, à chaque fois que je sentais mon cœur se remplir de haine je serrais les poignets pour ne pas céder à l'obscurité et au final j'y suis arrivé, sasuke j'ai réussi et du plus profond de mon être je te pardonne pour tout , pour les coups bas pour les trahisons pour la peine et pour toute la souffrance que tu as pu causer je te pardonne parce que si je me fais appeler ton ami , je me dois de t'aimer lorsque tu le mérites le moins parce que c'est pendant ces moments où tu en a le plus besoin ,si j'ai choisi de me battre pour notre lien alors il est de mon devoir de me faire un chemin à travers les flemmes dont tu t'entoures pour protéger ton cœur ,car si tu fais tout cela c'est parce que tu souffres terriblement mais au lieu de le dire directement il faut que t'y ailles par quatre chemin et que tu ravages tout sur ta route_

 _T'est drôlement compliqué tu sais ? mais je suis là parce que je comprends sasuke je vois sasuke je TE vois , ta douleur je la ressens au plus profond de mon être et je sais qu'elle te torture tellement au point que tu ne sais plus quoi faire comment la contenir , je sais que tu écoules sous le poids de ton chagrin et c'est pour cela que tu n'arrêtes pas de repousser tous ceux qui t'entourent et tu as peut-être réussi à éloigner tout le monde et tu m'as moi-même suffisamment blessé pour que je prenne du recul mais je ne partirai jamais définitivement il me faudra peut-être du temps pour me ressaisir mais je reviendrais c'est ça le marché tu vois à chaque fois que tu fous les choses en l'air et que tu mets le bazar par tous je tiendrais le coup ,j'assumerai et je prendrais sur moi , alors quand moi je craque , quand le couteau s'offenserait un peu trop et que je céderai à la colère ,quand moi aussi je voudrais m'enformer tiens-toi droit , comprends moi et donne-moi du temps bats toi pour nous et nous lâche pas ma main même si je te le demande_

 _Je n'étais jamais doué en math mais l'équation est assez simple tu déconnes je te tiens, je déconne tu t'attaches_

 _Sasuke je ne veux pas recoller les morceaux car en dépit de tous nos efforts notre cristal s'est brisé en mille morceaux on dirait que plus fort est le lien plus brutale est la fin, alors ne cherchons pas à ramasser les débris et à les recoller mais construisons un nouveau chef d'œuvre forgé par les larmes et la peine mais bien plus solide, choisissions de se tenir la main et écrivons un nouveau chapitre_


End file.
